eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Esta balada que te dou
|year=1983 |position=13th |points=33 |previous=Bem bom |next=Silêncio e tanta gente }} Esta balada que te dou was the song representing Portugal at the 1983 Contest, written and performed by Armando Gama. The song (as the title suggests) is a ballad. It was performed 17th, following second-placers Israel, and preceding Austria. It finished 13th with 33 points. Lyrics Portuguese= Ela diz que eu fui caso muito sério Mas eu só sei que há algo nisso de anormal Havia un tempo, um olhar, um sorrir, um començo Mas agora tudo perdeu seu brilho Na minha vida só houve um abraço como o teu Um sonho, um livro, uma aventura sem igual Linda, linda, esta balada que te dou Linda, linda, esta balada que te dou Podem até pensar que eu sou um pouco triste Mas não há nenhum mal em ser assim Pois tudo fica mesmo quando se acaba Um romance, uma paixão ou um caminho Na minha vida só houve um abraço como o teu Um sonho, um livro, uma aventura sem igual Linda, linda, esta balada que te dou Linda, linda, esta balada que te dou Quis escrever a mais bela canção que há no mundo Olhando para trás p'ra nos ver Foi quando ouvi uma voz cantando baixinho Esta balada que vinha de longe Na minha vida só houve um abraço como o teu Um sonho, um livro, uma aventura sem igual Na minha vida só houve um abraço como o teu Um sonho, um livro, uma aventura sem igual Linda, linda, esta balada que te dou Linda, linda, esta balada que te douhttp://diggiloo.net/?1983pt |-| Translation= She says I was a very serious case But only I know that there's something abnormal to that There was a time, a look, a smile, a beginning But now everything has lost its glow In my life there was only one hug like yours A dream, a book, an adventure without equal It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you You might even think that I'm a bit sad But there's nothing wrong with being this way For when everything is over A romance, a passionate amour or a way In my life there was only one hug like yours A dream, a book, an adventure without equal It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you I wanted to write the most beautiful song in the world Looking back to see ourselves It was when I heard a bass voice singing This ballad which came from far away In my life there was only one hug like yours A dream, a book, an adventure without equal In my life there was only one hug like yours A dream, a book, an adventure without equal It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you It's pretty, pretty, this ballad that I give you References Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1983 Category:20th Century Eurovision